Field of the Invention
The invention may be classified in class 272 and appropriate sub-classes.
In this highly developed industrial and booming business society, almost every person is living in a highly stressed environment, and is likely doing some monotonous work. These phenomena are products of a highly developed technological era; and people live in a society that is competitive for minutes or even seconds, having less time for outdoor exercise or relaxation. Time available for outdoor exercises may be limited by bad weather. To be useful, exercise should be conducted to relax the rushing and strained mind and body in one's free time in order for the physical condition to be able to meet new challenges.
Currently, there are many kinds of sculler or rowing equipment. However, most of them can only be pulled back and forth for exercise purpose. In fact, they should probably not be referred to as "sculler gymnastic or exercise apparatus". Although some of those sculler apparatus may be able to allow up-and-down and left-and-right swinging, their swinging angles are limited, and they may give a sticky, restraining or catching-binding feeling during rowing because their hydraulic cylinder is fixed on a shaft with two cross joints. Because the two cross joints are separate joints, the swinging angles during rowing between the two joints are definitely different. Furthermore, upon the piston rod extending longer, the angle of deviation between the two cross joints becomes more prominent. However the greater the angle of deviation becomes, the greater will be the limit on the up-and-down movement of the joints. Also, the piston inside the cylinder may not move back and forth in straight manner, because of the two cross joints not being swung left and right synchronously and in straight manner. Consequently, the sculler does not fully enjoy the sculler exercises, but often gets the feeling that "the boat is stranded". The drawback often causes damages to the sculling equipment and reduces the serviceable life of the equipment. Thus, the apparatus with the cross joints is not a preferable design.